


Эля королю!

by WTFFate2017



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [19]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFate2017/pseuds/WTFFate2017
Summary: — Что ж, — сказала Сейбер, поднося бокал к губам, — пусть победа достанется лучшему из королей.Или Сейбер непонятно что творит со своей жизнью, Диармайд отказывается соответствовать стереотипам об ирландцах, и вокруг них слишком много алкоголя, даже для Слуг





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ale to the King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467979) by [curlydots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlydots/pseuds/curlydots). 



— Твой Мастер не против, что ты здесь? — спросила Сейбер, пряча лицо в шарф.  
— Конечно, — ответил Диармайд. — Я сказал Мастеру, что собираюсь наладить контакт с возможным союзником, и он не возражал.  
— Так в эту эпоху называют совместное пьянство?  
Диармайд коротко и почти грубо пожал плечами, не ответив. Идея принадлежала ему, и после жертвы, принесенной им ради победы над Кастером, Сейбер сочла возможным позволить себе небольшой дружеский жест. Она не слишком задумывалась, что Лансер и его Мастер могли подстроить ловушку — в конце концов, если Диармайд хотел сразиться, ему достаточно было об этом сказать, и она бы с радостью согласилась, — так что Сейбер верила, что Диармайд действительно всего лишь хотел с ней выпить.  
— Я давно не праздновала так завершение битвы, — заметила Сейбер.  
— Я так и думал. Хотя это, наверное, не сравнится с великолепными пирами, которые привычны королю.  
Сейбер нервно усмехнулась:  
— Д-да. Королевские пиры. Они в мое время часто проводились. Конечно, я много посетила.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Диармайд. — И я считаю, что мы заслужили пару кружек. Вот мы и на месте!  
Диармайд остановился возле небольшого кирпичного здания, спрятанного между несколькими ресторанами. В центре Фуюки было на удивление людно для зимней ночи, и движение в ближайших районах оставалось весьма напряженным (что окончательно рассеяло слабые подозрения Сейбер относительно возможного нападения). Диармайд потянулся открыть дверь.  
— После... — начал Диармайд. Сейбер попыталась его отпихнуть.  
— Даже не смей...  
— ...вас, миледи, — Диармайд распахнул дверь и слегка поклонился.  
Сейбер попыталась испепелить его взглядом, но потерпела неудачу, увидев в глазах Диармайда неприкрытое веселье. В итоге она просто закатила глаза, пообещав себе, что придержит для него дверь, когда они будут выходить.  
В баре было довольно уютно: тепло и слишком людно, но намного чище, чем в тавернах во времена Сейбер. Находиться в окружении незнакомых лиц было странно; Сейбер задумалась, не стоило ли позвать с собой Айрисфиль.  
— Как в этой эпохе правильно позвать трактирщицу? — уточнила Сейбер. Вокруг бара собралась небольшая толпа, а между столиков лавировало несколько человек с подносами, — вероятно, прислужники, решила Сейбер.  
— Боюсь, я и сам не уверен. Я мог бы вытащить копье и помахать им.  
— Нет, Лансер, уж точно не перед такой толпой. Но если цены от этого станут ниже, то я не против.   
— Что ты, Артурия, — невозмутимо ответил Лансер. — Я же джентльмен.  
Сейбер со смехом стянула шарф:  
— Попробуем где-нибудь присесть. Думаю, у нас примут заказ, когда мы...  
Сейбер осеклась. В глубине бара за небольшим столом сидели две ужасно знакомые фигуры. И именно туда направлялся Диармайд.  
— Лансер! Лансер, постой! — она схватила Диармайда за руку, потянув его в другом направлении. — Думаю, нам нужно найти другой бар. Желательно прямо сейчас. В этой эпохе столько новых мест, зачем ограничивать выбор?  
Диармайд удивленно взглянул на нее:  
— Я думал, это неплохой бар... но если ты настаиваешь.  
Сейбер слегка расслабилась, когда Лансер накинул пальто обратно на плечи.  
— Ну и ну, — сказал знакомый голос, который Сейбер предпочла бы не слышать, — вот это сюрприз.  
Сейбер стиснула зубы. А эта ночь так хорошо начиналась.  
— Несомненно, так.  
— Арчер, — сказал Диармайд, удивленно переводя взгляд с Гильгамеша на Сейбер. — А...  
Гильгамеш улыбнулся, видя их явную неловкость. Он странно выглядел без массивной золотой брони и торчащих во все стороны волос, какая бы гнусная магия ни помогала ему с этим. В одной руке у него был почти опустевший винный бокал, в другой — пустая бутылка.  
— Не хотите присоединиться? — он кивнул в направлении стола, где сидел Искандер, делая громадные глотки из крошечного стакана с розовым коктейлем. Он помахал им рукой, но стакан не отпустил.  
— Боюсь, этот бар мне не по вкусу, — отрезала Сейбер, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— К сожалению, — ответил Гильгамеш, — мне он как раз очень по вкусу.  
Диармайд громко откашлялся:  
— Как и сказала леди, мы уже уходим.  
Сейбер ощутила легкую благодарность.  
— Чепуха! — Сейбер подпрыгнула от удивления, когда Искандер подошел к ним сзади, крепко обняв. — Ночь только началась!  
Диармайд виновато покосился на нее, когда Искандер подтолкнул их к столику. Гильгамеш шел позади, размахивая стаканом над головой.  
— Эй, прислуга! Еще вина!

*

 

Искандер впихнул стаканы им в ладони.  
— И что же вас сюда привело? Тоже празднуете битву?  
— Хотели отпраздновать, — безучастно откликнулась Сейбер.  
— Прекрасно! Нам с Арчером пришла та же мысль. Забавно вас тут встретить. Что ж, вперед! Не нужно сдерживаться, мы угощаем, верно, Арчер?  
— Определенно, нет никакой необходимости, — ответил Гильгамеш. Сейбер прищурилась. Какими бы безобидными ни казались его слова, все равно создавалось впечатление, что за ними скрывались грязные намеки.  
— Я не собираюсь пить ни с одним из вас, — сказала Сейбер.  
— Да брось, Сейбер, что значит пара стаканов в обществе врагов? По крайней мере, мы с Арчером на сегодня заключили перемирие. Не то чтобы мы могли начать бой посреди людного бара, верно? Да и как часто мужчине — или женщине — выпадает возможность выпить с героями разных эпох? Не считая прошлого раза, конечно, — Искандер усмехнулся. — Арчер будет паинькой! Верно, Арчер?  
Гильгамеш ухмыльнулся:  
— Разумеется.  
Сейбер скривилась и потерла лоб. Она надеялась выбраться и расслабиться, но эта ночь не обещала ничего подобного. Заглушив голос разума, Сейбер поняла, что какой-то частью все еще хочет отпраздновать победу. Потерь среди гражданских почти не было, она наконец уничтожила Кастера, а значит, ни один ребенок больше не погибнет от рук этой мерзкой пары. Плевать на компанию, настроение у Сейбер все еще было праздничным. Даже если победа была достигнута исключительно благодаря жертве Лансера. Только ради этого Сейбер была готова ненадолго остаться.  
Сейбер оглянулась на Лансера, но он лишь уклончиво пожал плечами.  
— Будет совсем как в прошлый раз, — хотя, надеюсь, обойдется без покушений на убийство, — Искандер пихнул ее локтем в бок. — Ну так что?  
— Насколько помню, в прошлый раз пили только короли, — произнес Гильгамеш, уставившись на Диармайда.  
— Я здесь по просьбе Лансера, — резко ответила Сейбер. — Если он не приглашен, то не останусь и я.  
— В самом деле, избрать компанию шавки вместо...  
— Я вообще-то здесь, — сказал Диармайд. Гильгамеш повысил голос:  
— ...вместо компании королей. Начинаю сомневаться в твоем вкусе.  
Искандер грубо похлопал Гильгамеша по плечу.  
— Не нужно так резко реагировать. Лансер потратил силы, чтобы сюда добраться, и он доблестно сражался. Я считаю, пусть пьет с нами.  
— Вот именно, — Сейбер пихнула стакан в ладонь Диармайда. — Он пьет с нами.  
— О-ох. Спасибо.  
Убедившись, что Диармайд пьет, Сейбер одним глотком опрокинула в себя коктейль — что-то чересчур фруктовое и смешанное с крепким алкоголем. Раз уж она решилась провести эту ночь в компании Райдера и Арчера, не помешает как-то снять напряжение. Искандер ухмыльнулся, когда она громко опустила стакан на стол.  
— Полегче, Сейбер, это же не битва, — произнес Диармайд.  
— Можно и побороться, — откликнулся Искандер. Когда трое Слуг повернулись к нему, он ухмыльнулся. — Арчер достаточно рассказывал о его коллекции алкоголя, чтобы я узнал в нем знатока, а я сам и так планировал напиться как можно сильнее. Как вам? Выигрывает последний, или последняя, кому не станет плохо и кто не потеряет сознание.  
"Нет, это очень плохая идея", - подумала Сейбер, наливая себе вина. Когда они пили вместе в прошлый раз, расставание было не лучшим, и даже сейчас Сейбер против воли злилась от воспоминаний. Искандер унизил ее, он пытался разрушить все принципы, которыми она жила. Пытаться решить это с помощью выпивки было глупо и мелочно.  
"Это ничего не достигнет", - подумала Сейбер. Она посмотрела на свой стакан, затем опять на Райдера. Огромного заносчивого Райдера с его ухмылкой и на удивление точным пониманием ее недостатков. Сейбер стиснула стакан в руке. Она хотела победить его в битве, а не перепить в баре. "Это ничего не достигнет", - мысленно повторила Сейбер.  
— Согласна.  
— Сейбер? — сказал Диармайд.  
— Лансер тоже согласен.  
— Да? То есть, да, я согласен.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Искандер.  
— Определенно нет, — одновременно с ним отрезал Гильгамеш.  
— Если тонкие чувства Короля Героев задеты моим присутствием, то я буду пить за Сейбер, — ответил Диармайд. Сейбер, нахмурившись, повернулась к нему, и Диармайд улыбнулся. — Это просто выпивка, Артурия. Я не присягаю тебе в верности.  
Сйбер кивнула.  
— Сколько вы двое уже выпили? Если мы хотим, чтобы все было честно, нам с Диармайдом надо быть в том же состоянии.  
— Арчер выпил два бокала вина, а я — три этих маленьких розовых коктейля.  
— Отлично. Девушка, — сказала Сейбер, обращаясь к стоявшей поблизости женщине в переднике, — четыре бокала вина и шесть этих розовых коктейлей. О, еще два бокала вина для одного джентльмена и три розовых коктейля для второго.  
Сейбер стянула куртку и закатала рукава. Пусть глупая и ненужная, но это была битва, которую следовало воспринять всерьез. По крайней мере, рядом с ней был Диармайд. Едва ли он позволил бы кому-то ей навредить, хотя бы из рыцарской вежливости.  
— Прости, что втянула в это, — сказала Сейбер, когда официантка вернулась с напитками. — У меня не было права говорить за тебя.  
— Ничего страшного, друг мой. Вновь сражаться на твоей стороне для меня честь, — Диармайд вытащил из своего коктейля желтый бумажный зонтик.  
— Что ж, — сказала Сейбер, поднося бокал к губам, — пусть победа достанется лучшему из королей.

*

 

Диармайд сполз со стула, глядя расфокусированным взглядом. Сейбер наблюдала, как он медленно тянется за стаканом, промахивается и сшибает тарелку с арахисом, стоявшую посреди стола.  
— Проклятье, — тихо произнес Диармайд, соскользнув со стула, и упал возле ног Сейбер, тихо постанывая.  
Гильгамеш расхохотался, утирая слезы с глаз:  
— Поверить не могу! Да маленькие девочки на моей памяти выпивали больше! Плохого же ты выбрала помощника!  
Сейбер вздохнула, взяла куртку, осторожно сложила и подсунула Диармайду под голову. Настрой был хорош, но Гильгамеш оказался прав: пить Лансер не умел. Он едва дошел до полудюжины стаканов, и большинство из них были с фруктовыми коктейлями, "девчачьими", как обозвал их Гильгамеш. Сейбер легко выпила вдвое больше, и совсем не собиралась терять сознание. Сейчас алкоголь разве что чуть притушил жалость к тяжкой участи ее друга.  
Ее рыцари нередко отправлялись выпить после битвы, однако Сейбер обычно воздерживалась от подобных сборищ, хоть и говорила Диармайду об обратном. Она убеждала себя, что не посещала празднований, не желая, чтобы подданные считали ее легкомысленным и ветреным королем (и это не было ложью), но все же она никогда не чувствовала, что солдаты рады ей в такие повседневные моменты. Она знала, что ее присутствие разрушает атмосферу, и держалась подальше. Сейчас, испытывая свою устойчивость к алкоголю, она об этом жалела. Выпивка в плохой компании испортила и без того нерадужное настроение, а окружающий ее смех молодых людей раздражал тем сильнее, чем больше она пила.  
На Искандера напитки оказали противоположное воздействие: покраснев, он начал громко флиртовать с официанткой. Он выпил куда больше нее; она не могла точно сказать, насколько больше, учитывая, с какой бешеной скоростью он пил. Но сейчас он сделал паузу, чтобы расслабиться и дать фору Гильгамешу и Сейбер. Официантка иногда хихикала; Сейбер прищурилась, когда девушка стиснула мускулистую руку Искандера. Но ничто не раздражало ее сильнее, чем реакция Гильгамеша: похоже, внушительное количество выпивки вообще на него не подействовало.  
"Мы лишь соревнуемся, кто больше выпьет", - напомнила себе Сейбер. Будто услышав ее нервную мысль, Гильгамеш ухмыльнулся. - "Просто соревнуемся... и в итоге ты будешь рыдать, лежа у моих ног".  
— Еще бутылку, будьте любезны! — выкрикнула Сейбер в бар. Искандер зааплодировал.  
— Мы же вино пьем, да? — спросила Сейбер.  
— Если назвать это вином, — ответил Гильгамеш. — Кажется, в этом жалком подобии бара есть и шампанское, но я бы не доверял большинству помоев, которые пытаются нам всучить.  
Сейбер кивнула. Похоже, бар был предназначен для молодежи, студентов, и запас качественной выпивки у них был небольшим.  
— Мы могли бы не трудиться и пить вино из моих личных запасов.  
— Ха! И уступить преимущество тебе? Не думаю, — сказал Искандер, наконец обращая внимание на других Слуг.  
— Не хочу показаться грубой, — сказала официантка, кашлянув, — но вы выпили несколько бутылок очень дорогого вина. Вы, случайно, не могли бы...  
Гильгамеш опустил руку в карман куртки и швырнул ей несколько горстей драгоценных камней.  
— О! — сказала она, изучив изумруд размером с кулак. — Пойду принесу вам еще выпить!  
— Арчер, — медленно произнесла Сейбер, — убери ноги с головы Лансера.  
Гильгамеш разочарованно прищелкнул языком, сдвигая ноги, и Диармайд тихо застонал.  
— Да моя обувь стоит больше, чем вся его жалкая жизнь...

*

 

Искандер тяжело оперся на спинку стула, рассеянно глядя в потолок.   
— Ты ведь не ненавидишь меня, Сейбер?  
— Что? — Сейбер подняла голову со скрещенных рук. Пустые бутылки загремели, когда она сдвинулась; что-то упало на пол и разбилось. Комната кружилась несколько секунд; затем она вновь смогла разглядеть Искандера. — Повтори-ка.  
— Ну, за весь наш спор на тему "каким должен быть король". Я хотел узнать, обиделась ты или нет.  
— Кхх... да какая разница? Мы враги.  
Когда вдруг в комнате стало так тепло? В баре было слишком жарко. Сейбер ослабила галстук и прижала к щеке стакан. Да, так лучше.  
— Нетнетнетнетнет, — сказал Искандер. — Враги должны хотя бы уважать друг друга.  
— Точно могу сказать, что я тебя уважаю. Что касается других чувств... не знаю. Когда придет время, вряд ли я буду колебаться, вонзая меч тебе в живот.  
Искандер рассмеялся:  
— Да уж. Могу сказать, что в какой-то мере ты достойна восхищения.  
— Хмф, — Сейбер стиснула бокал. Мог бы и прямо сказать.  
— В смысле, немного найдется женщин, способных одновременно вести армию и быть королем. Ты выдающаяся личность, Сейбер!  
— Я давно это говорил, — вклинился Гильгамеш.  
— Хм.  
— Даже если в итоге все тебя возненавидели, а твоя страна оказалась в руинах...  
— Хммм.  
— Знаешь, мы с Вейвером недавно смотрели милейший фильм о твоей жизни! Ты знакома с анимацией? Она однозначно позволяет рассказывать чудеснейшие истории. Кажется, Короля Артура в какой-то момент превратили в рыбу...  
Сейбер сжала стакан так сильно, что он разбился.  
— Кажется, мы ее расстроили, — сказал Искандер.  
— Это очевидно, — ответил Гильгамеш. — Всего пара стаканов, Райдер, и ты растерял все свои жалкие запасы такта. Сейбер явно...  
— Не говори так, будто знаешь меня, Арчер, — тихо произнесла Сейбер. — Видит Бог, я засуну меч в твою прекрасную блондинистую...  
— Кажется, — сказал Искандер, — кто-то у нас начинает злиться, когда выпьет.  
Сейбер оскалилась, стряхивая стекло с ладони. Глупый, наглый, весь такой дружелюбный Искандер, из-за которого она на взводе. Она была рада, что не взяла с собой Айрисфиль: ночь явно обещала быть скверной.  
— Я ошиблась, Райдер. Я знаю, что я о тебе думаю.  
Гильгамеш опустил стакан и наклонился.  
— Вот как? — осторожно произнес Искандер.  
— Думаю, — медленно начала она, — думаю, ты и впрямь в плену своих бредовых фантазий, если веришь, что сможешь завоевать весь мир в эту эпоху. Думаю, даже армия Японии смогла бы уничтожить твою армию ружьями и бомбами, и ты ничего не смог бы этому противопоставить. Я думаю, что если твое желание исполнится, и ты получишь свою вторую жизнь, ты умрешь, не завоевав ни одной страны!  
— Конечно, мои люди приспособятся к этому времени, Сейбер, и я изменю свою тактику...  
— И что? Завоюешь весь мир с армией призраков? Или Грааль им всем даст новые тела?  
Гильгамеш хмыкнул:  
— В чем-то она права.  
Искандер открыл рот:  
— Я... Ну...  
— А ты, Король Героев! — Сейбер ткнула пальцем Гильгамешу в нос, и он подскочил, спадая с лица. — Мы с моим Мастером искали информацию о тебе, и ты, скорее всего, существовал лишь в виде вымысла, высеченного на кучке камней! Ты, вероятно, вообще не настоящий. А еще ты меня бесишь своей напыщенностью, и Богом клянусь, если это ты под столом трешься ступней о мою ногу, я эту ступню отрежу и повешу у Мастера над камином, плевать на статус Законопослушного Добра!  
Гильгамеш послушно убрал ногу под стул с отвратительно умиленным выражением лица.  
Когда тяжелое дыхание Сейбер наконец утихло, она, пошатываясь, оперлась на спинку стула.  
— Ты закончила? — осторожно спросил Искандер.  
— Да.  
— Тогда... хм, — Искандер потер подбородок, — еще выпить?  
— Думаю, это лучшее решение.

*

 

— Откуда этот звон? — Искандер огляделся, обшаривая свою одежду.  
— Остонови его, он бесит меня больше, чем голос этого, — Сейбер свирепо уставилась на Гильгамеша поверх стакана с выпивкой.  
Искандер зарылся в карман брюк и выудил телефон:  
— Хм. А это как сюда попало? Алло? Да... Вейвер! Когда ты успел подсунуть мне телефон?! Это очень удобный способ держать связь... что? Я в баре с Арчером, Сейбер и Лансером, а почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Сейбер переглянулась с Гильгамешем.  
Искандер убрал телефон подальше от уха, когда из динамика стали доноситься громкие вопли.  
— Что? Не могу расслышать. Я... ну, с ними замечательно пить, почему бы мне с ними и не выпить? О нет, Вейвер! Кажется, этот твой сотовый барахлит, я... тебя... не слышу... — Искандер подул в микрофон и бросил трубку. — Так, — он вновь повернулся к ним лицом, — на чем мы остановились?  
— Разве ты не должен повиноваться приказам Мастера? — спросила Сейбер. — Ты же не Арчер, в конце концов.  
— Воистину так, — сказал Гильгамеш.  
Искандер отмахнулся:  
— Да, да, он, наверное, прав. Но как часто человеку выпадает шанс выпить с героями разных эпох? Такую возможность надо ценить! И неважно, что мы враги. Итак, — Искандер поднял бокал, — как насчет тоста? Война скоро закончится, но, по крайней мере...  
— Райдер!  
Искандер вздрогнул. Перед ним стоял запыхавшийся юноша, держа в руке телефон.  
— Вейвер! Ты... пришел с нами выпить?.. — юноша медленно покачал головой; судя по его лицу, он мечтал, чтобы все сидящие перед ним сгорели синим пламенем. — Проклятье, но попробовать стоило. Ночь вышла интересной, собратья-короли!  
— Хорошего вечера, Король Завоевателей, — сказал Гильгамеш. Затем он негромко добавил. — Завтра в то же время?  
Искандер подмигнул, поднимаясь со стула:  
— Конечно, — едва слышно выдохнул он.  
— Черта с два! — Вейвер вцепился в Искандера и потянул его прочь из бара. Искандер подмигнул Сейбер, прежде чем раствориться в холодной зимней ночи.  
— Как скучно, я потерял единственного стоящего соперника, — Гильгамеш осушил бокал с вином до дна. — Но хоть компания у меня хорошая.  
— Закрой рот, Арчер, — Сейбер стиснула бокал. Голова у нее начала кружиться, и каждый новый слог, вылетающий изо рта Гильгамеша, злил сильнее предыдущего.  
— Если я закрою рот, мне будет сложно пить.  
— Тебе будет сложно пить, если я выбью тебе все зубы, но я все равно готова это сделать.  
Гильгамеш пожал плечами и продолжил пить, что почему-то разозлило ее еще сильнее.

*

 

Гильгамеш наклонился, подпер подбородок ладонью и улыбнулся.  
Он уже довольно давно молчал. Они с Сейбер догнали и перегнали Райдера по количеству выпитого, и Гильгамеш наконец начал выказывать признаки опьянения. Сейбер не знала, подвел ли его язык, но Гильгамеш уже долго пялился на нее с дурацкой улыбкой, ничего не предпринимая.  
Сейбер наклонила бокал; кажется, сейчас там не осталось ничего, кроме водки. Она уставилась на кирпичную стену позади Гильгамеша. Сейчас толпа в баре рассеялась, и на них начинали коситься.  
— Боже, — тихо произнес Гильгамеш, — у тебя прекрасные глаза.  
— Нет, даже не думай.  
— Но они правда прекрасны. Разве я не могу сделать искренний комплимент природному дарованию женщины, не вкладывая в слова скрытого смысла?  
Сейбер втянула в рот кубик льда и громко его разгрызла.  
— Что ж, отлично. Полагаю, мои глаза и впрямь неплохи.  
— Вот! Видишь, это было совсем невинно.  
Сейбер проглотила лед.  
Гильгамеш уставился на нее с улыбкой.  
Диармайд застонал снизу, врезавшись в стол.  
— По шкале от одного до десяти, как бы ты оценила количество своего сексуального опыта с мужчинами?  
Сейбер со стуком опустила стакан.  
— Мадам! — закричала она. Официантка позади нее подскочила. — Очень вас прошу, еще бутылку вот этого!  
— Б-боюсь, вы уже выпили все наши запасы водки. И вина. И шампанского. И саке. Сегодня вторник, мэм, мы не рассчитывали на такие объемы выпитого.  
— Какое убожество, — сказал Гильгамеш, швыряя свой стакан через плечо. — И что у вас есть достойного для человека моего статуса?  
— Эм. У нас есть несколько сортов довольно качественного пива?  
— Звучит ужасно, — сказал Гильгамеш. Он покосился на Сейбер, нахмурился и вздохнул. — Тащите наименее отвратительную выпивку, какую здесь можно купить.

*

 

— Какая гнусная мразь сочла крахмальный сок хорошей идеей, — пробубнил Гильгамеш, уткнувшись в стол. — Что это за новый ад?  
— Что за зрелище, — произнесла Сейбер, — великий Король Героев побежден напитком простонародья.  
— Ч-чушь. Я в жизни себя лучше не чувствовал. Я — ик! — что за черт? Это яд! — Гильгамеш швырнул бутылку на пол и сгорбился сильнее. Честно говоря, Сейбер и сама чувствовала, как желудок протестует против дикого количества выпивки, но сейчас она готова была это проигнорировать. "Я должна быть сильной ради Диармайда," — подумала она. — "А если Арчер начнет рыдать, это будет чудной наградой".  
— Сдавайся, Арчер, — Сейбер пнула его стул, удивившись, как ее обрадовал этот ребяческий поступок. Она уже давно понятия не имела, сколько выпила. И прекратила считать после третьего визита в уборную. — Признай, что я лучше!  
— Не знал, что тебе так хорошо удается глотать горькие жидкости, — произнес Гильгамеш. Его лицо слегка позеленело, но мерзкая улыбка никуда не делась.  
— Ты... гнусь, — Сейбер, шатаясь, поднялась на ноги, вскидывая кулаки. — Вставай, Арчер! Сразись со мной, дай возможность выбить мерзость с твоей никчемной рожи.  
— Вот как?! — заорал Гильгамеш. Ему удалось отодвинуть стул, но на этом его силы кончились, и он попытался на что-то опереться. Он упал на руки, уронив голову на столешницу. — Я... вот это все... сама такая.  
Сейбер попыталась обойти его, не опуская руки, но под ноги ей попалась ножка стола, и она споткнулась, резко упав на спину Диармайду.  
— Что! — вскрикнул тот, распахнув глаза. — О, пррвет, Сейбер.  
Со стуком уронив голову на пол, Диармайд вновь отключился. Сейбер сползла с него.  
— Сдаешься, Король Героев?  
Гильгамеш громко застонал, но ему удалось поднять голову. С него градом лил пот, а цвет лица был нездоровым. Улыбался он болезненно и неестественно.  
— Никакой алкоголь меня не в-возьмет! Я... я К-король Героев, н-непобедимый...   
Гильгамеш зажал рот ладонью, тихо заскулив. Не издав не звука он сорвался с места, отпихнул с дороги парочку молодых людей и, спотыкаясь, побежал в уборную.  
Сейбер опустилась на пол и легла рядом с Диармайдом.  
— Мы сделали это, друг мой.  
— Ммммм? — спросил Диармайд.  
— Да, мы победили, — Сейбер попыталась похлопать его по спине, но удары вышли слишком сильными. — Твоя жертва не была напрасной.  
— Кирей! — заорал Гильгамеш из уборной. — Кто-нибудь, приведите этого священника, я умираю!

*

 

В ее нетрезвом состоянии пол казался на удивление удобным. Она проснулась лишь почувствовав, как кто-то пристально на нее смотрит.  
— Котомине Кирей, — произнесла Сейбер со всем возможным достоинством, обнимая надежно спрятанную под рубашкой бутылку пива (исключительно ради сохранности алкоголя, разумеется).  
Священник коротко кивнул:  
— Ты не видела...  
— В ванной, дальше по коридору.  
Священник вернулся через несколько минут, взвалив на спину Гильгамеша. Тот громко храпел и выглядел полумертвым. Сейбер улыбнулась и решила, что даже если она забудет всю ночь, то эту сцену запомнит точно.

*

 

— Сейбер? Сейбер? — кто-то нежно тряс ее за плечо. — Вставай, мой милый рыцарь, я не смогу сама дотащить тебя до машины.  
Сейбер неохотно открыла глаза.  
— Айрисфиль? Давно ты здесь?  
— Только что добралась. Ты мне звонила, помнишь?  
— Не помню, — Сейбер рыгнула и прикрыла рот ладонью. — Пр-р-сти, грубо так делать в обществе леди.  
— Ты можешь встать? Надо отвезти тебя домой.  
— Стой, стой, мы можем подкинуть Лансера? — Сейбер потянулась, нащупала то место на полу, где лежал Диармайд, и демонстративно подергала его рубашку. — Он слишком пьян, чтобы идти самому. Он отвлечет всех несчастных официанток, которые просто делают свою работу. С этой его, — Сейбер неопределенно помахала рукой, — с его магическим лицом или как там.  
Айрисфиль, похоже, изо всех сил старалась не рассмеяться.  
— Хорошо, возьмем Лансера. Давай, попробуй встать.  
— Прекра... — Сейбер прикрыла рот, сдерживая волну тошноты, сглотнула. — Пре-прекрас. Кхх, хорошо.   
С большим трудом ей удалось поднять Диармайда на ноги, но было очевидно, что сам идти он не сможет. Сейбер перебросила его через плечо. Почти не спотыкаясь, ей удалось выбраться наружу, и наконец швырнуть Диармайда на заднее сиденье машины Айрисфиль.  
— После вас, миледи, — едва слышно выдохнула она.  
— Я победила Короля Героев, — заявила Сейбер, карабкаясь на заднее сиденье рядом с Лансером. Айрисфиль закрыла за ними дверь и дважды стукнула по перегородке, подавая сигнал водителю.  
— Правда? Очень впечатляет.  
— Да. Хотя он утверждал... он сказал... ох. Короче, я пью лучше, а Арчер не умеет проигрывать. А еще, боюсь, я начинаю злиться, когда выпью.  
Диармайд уронил голову ей на плечо и тихо захрапел. Айрисфиль захихикала.  
— Все равно я тобой очень горжусь, Сейбер.  
— Правда?  
— Да, — Айрисфиль расправила пиджак Сейбер и нежно укрыла ее и Диармайда. — Держать врагов в напряжении всегда полезно. Хотя нам стоит скрыть эту маленькую победу от Кирицугу. Просто чтобы он не волновался.  
— Хршо, — Сейбер улыбнулась, закрывая глаза. С удовольствием вспомнила ужас на лице Гильгамеша, когда он понял, что его тошнит. При следующей встрече приятно будет знать, что одну победу она над ним одержала. Да, воспоминание и впрямь было чудным. — Я, кажется, засыпаю.  
— Тогда спи.  
— Спокойной ночи, Айрисфиль.  
Смешок.  
— Сейчас полшестого утра.  
— Правда? — Сейбер приоткрыла один глаз и увидела, как сквозь тонированное стекло пробиваются первые лучи солнца. — Похоже на то. Приношу извинения. Доброе утро, Айрисфиль.  
— Доброе утро, Сейбер.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more works at http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822385.htm  
> Другие работы можно найти здесь: http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822385.htm


End file.
